Cupid's Bow
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have an interesting encounter in the TARDIS.


Donna woke up in a strange state of mind. She was feeling hot, and tingly. Her clothes seemed to be in her way in the worst manner. This was not such a good state of affair. She realized her mind was on sex. She tamped down that thought. No… it couldn't be really. She was no prude but heck she wasn't out of control – like some teen. She went on with dressing for the day – it was maybe morning, well it looked like morning from the simulated view out the TARDIS window. She absently passed her hands over her chest and down her belly and felt herself flush.

She needed a shag – she just really needed a shag and what timing too.

In the middle of time and space, right in the time vortex, floating in nowhere – with no male human or anything similar with in ages. Except a too thin, god knows how old alien who wasn't from mars - Just her luck. Her mind began giving her tantalizing and very graphic scenes to entice her. She had to stop herself from banging her head against a corridor.

"No! No, blimey - you stop that now!" She berated the little porno rolling in her head; out loud she muttered angrily, "For Pete's sake - jus be still hormones!"

She bumped into the time lord as he was scurrying down a corridor.

"Oi! Watch where you're walking space boi!" He looked up, with a hazy look in his deep brown eyes, like she had just pulled him out a trance.

"Sorry Donna just thinking about existential binary coding and complex, galifrean tenses – fascinating to ponder!" - Shiny, time lord eyes.

She was staring at them, and suddenly had them in her head, raking her body. She shook her head.

"…. Donna, I asked …where should we go? Are you listening?" His voice intruded on her.

"What? Oh… What?" She snapped out of it.

"Where should we go? - Brazil, the planet? Or Mesopitamia IV?" He enquired – eyes lighting up at the prospect of a new adventure – and he clapped his hands on her shoulders in a friendly, nearly over ecstatic way.

Bad move

"No, I don't want to go to Brazil –THE PLANET or where ever else! I want to go home!" She snapped – her face going red. And the bubbly Time Lord mistook it for anger. She stomped to her room and shut the door – leaving a puzzled Doctor outside.

"Donna! What's wrong?" His voice rose – and through the door Donna heard the insistent tone.

"Nothing," She lied and turned a deeper red, the blood flush further suffusing her fair cheeks, like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar or her hand in her pants. She took a breath, "I just want to pop back home and see granddad."

She hoped she sounded calm and collected. She prayed that he would just accept the dodgy excuse. She just needed him to at the least leave from her door so she could try and deal with her little problem.

"Donna, you don't sound okay – you sound like you want to put me on a stake and burn it, me," he shouted through the door.

"LOOK WOULD YOU BLOODY LEAVE ME – DON'T YOU HAVE SOME THING TO GO FIX!"

Donna heard nothing more and sighed – her room had a large bath adjoining it. She liked long baths, and having this one next to her room saved her from having to search for one outside on the vast corridors. She got her clothes off – and left them on her bed, wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel. She hoped a soak in some hot water and maybe some 'self cultivating' might ease the burn.

She went into the bathroom, turned the taps to run hot water and wondered where there was some bath essence. She remembered she had got some flowery bubbles from an alien flea bazaar, and turned to get it, and stepped into the Doctor.

"How did you get in here?!" Donna clutched her towel tighter, "Am naked here, get out!"

"It was open," he lied, "I'm not leaving until I know what wrong!"

His Adam's apple bobbed with the slight exertion of his words. She watched the skin with growing fascination and an equally creeping tinge of horror.

"You're not that bad actually – apart from being skinny," dropped from her mouth before she realised she had even formed the thought. She licked her lips, and tossed her hair, and the Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"Donna did you just …." He started to say but she was on him before he could finish – trying to grasp him closer, flailing like a fish. He pushed her away abruptly, held her at arms length. Pupils dilated, skin flushed, and she looked at him questioningly as if what she just did was nothing odd at all. Then she tried to grab him again, but failed. She growled, nearly mindless. Her towel threatened to drop open at any moment. Her mouth was pouting, and she was getting angry.

And he was growing uncomfortable and not because she wasn't beautiful. Donna was gorgeous with her red hair and maturity, and her bossiness. He just didn't want their relationship to go that way, she was his best friend and he loved her because of it. But here she was clawing at him like a horny teen. This was not Donna.

And then he thought back, back to three days ago and the beautiful planet they visited, where the sea was purple and the sky was carrot and crimson all day long, and the air smelt like honey and daffodils. He could smell it now, and vanilla pods and musk and the young couples scattered everywhere, and the exotic races of people with their strange features….

He leaned in suddenly and kissed her full on the mouth, adding a little psychic kick to it, and a very stunned looking creature popped into existance, suddenly occupying the space - a sparkly looking boy with shimmery looking pad like rings at his back.

The little fairy like creature focused its eyes, and the purple veins that ran like striations down his back pulsed, big glass green eyes peered at them almost innocently, and with confusion.

"Where…where am I?" Those eyes shimmered with tears.

"Oh, cut that out!" The Doctor frowned, "What were you doing riding my companion, you know you have to gain permission first!"

The boy pouted, "She had red hair, pretty red hair and I couldn't help it."

Donna screeched, "Doctor what is that, and whys it in my bathroom."

The Doctor looked at the boy, then some spot above him then at Donna, "That's the reason for your 'itch', he was in your hypothalamus, stimulating your base urges and riding them, he's from Eros – you know the planet with the purple sea and the couples everywhere,

They're like bundles of fun but only for people who consent to being possessed by a 'cupid'." He glared at the boy who looked down guiltily."

"She's really pretty." He repeated.

"How old are you?"

"Two."

"That's why you're supposed to stay in your nursery, your parent's must be worried – all fifty of them."

"…but red hair!" He approached Donna, and the Doctor shot him a glare and he started to cry.

"He's a kid Donna, he didn't realise what he did was taboo. They mature fast in regard to their abilities but they don't get a really clear idea of boundaries until there eleven – forgive him."

The boy made to touch her again and was stopped, "Sorry Kiddo, don't want a repeat of earlier."

Donna blanched sheet white against her red hair. She felt a few reassuring a hand on her shoulder, and turned to face her friend, "It wasn't that bad Donna, no need to be ashamed."

She saw his face tinge slight red but he was hiding any awkwardness rather well. Then she realised she was still in her bath towel and fled.

"You can't ever tell anyone about this!" she shouted as she ran.

"I won't breath a word to a soul, there isn't anyone I would tell."

But he wouldn't forget it.

They dropped the juvenile 'Cupid' back on Eros, where he was berated by his parents.

He was cute Donna had to admit, too cute for a sex accessory.

Back on the TARDIS, life went back to its relative normal. No one mentioned anything until one morning when they were at Donna's house. The Doctor was fixing her mother's car when Donna leaned over, her chest alluring close to his head. The Time Lord looked up with his brainy specs, face animated, and dropped a non- sequitor.

"You're not half bad yourself Donna."

She jerked herself away, and stubbed the Doctor's foot.

But the corners of her mouth twitched up. She turned away before it bloomed into a full smile.

They're friendship was the best it ever was.


End file.
